A Happy New Year?
by FlyingMintHamburger
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Arthur's been invited to Alfred's New Year's party, until someone unexpectedly confesses their love. Twisty plot-line. Mainly USUK, and a small bit of PruCan in later chapters. Rated T for... well... just because.
1. Chapter 1

Francis trotted through the store, cheerfully humming and holding a basket full of wine and the usual baguette. As he turned into the next isle, he bumped into someone, fumbling the basket.

"Watch where you're going, frog."

It was Arthur.  
As usual, Francis wasn't very happy to see him. But today was new year's eve. He was in a hurry.  
He continued walking, without throwing back insults.  
Arthur stood there, dumbstruck.

"Frog, I'm not done with you!" He wasn't in the mood to stomp over to the Frenchman and smack him. He just wanted him to apologize in the least.

Francis walked back over.

"I'm in a hurry, Arthur. What is it?"

"You... You could at least apologize..."

"I'm sorry."

"A tout a l'heure, Arthur."

Francis walked off. The peppiness had turned to bitterness.  
Arthur was going to Alfred's New Year's party in a few hours, so he had to hurry. He got his things, waited in an endless checkout line because SOMEBODY was flirting with the cashier, and eventually left the store to go home and get ready for the party. He knew he was going to meet Alfred's friends... Would he dress casually? Just in case they were of high class, he wore a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans and a gray coat.

"Not too classy, not too casual." The Brit smiled at his reflection.

"You wouldn't know class if it went up your butt."

He spun around, terrified for a short moment until he realized who it was. Francis was sitting on the couch behind him. He was not amused.

"AHH! How the hell did you get in here, frog?! Get out!"

Francis giggled.

"Your kitchen window was open."

Arthur sighed. "What do you want? I'm in a hurry."

"Come to my party."

"What?! No! Why?!"

"There's no need to yell. And no need to go to Alfred's party."

"What?! You broke into my house to get me to go to YOUR party instead of my BEST friend's?! ..."

"Oui."

"...why?!"

"Do you hate me, Arthur?" Francis stared into Arthur's deep green eyes.

"What does this have to do with anything?!"

"Do you hate me..."

"... ...No. I don't. But you're quite annoying, frog."  
Francis giggled, but it sounded uneasy and a bit sad.

"Why? What are you getting to? I'm still not going to your party."

"Je t'amie, Arthur."

There was silence.

Arthur sighed, his breath shook. "...Francis..."

"..."

"I... No..."

Tears welled up in the Frenchman's eyes.

"Happy new year, Arthur. Have fun with Alfred.

Francis stood up, and wiped the cold tears from his face before opening the door and heading out into the cold, cruel, silent, wintery air.

There was yelling. Loud yelling. Crazed yelling and laughing coming from the house that was covered from top to bottom in rainbow christmas lights. Alfred's house was like this every holiday season. Yet it still impressed him every time.  
"Oh joy. What have I done." Arthur laughed to himself quietly, walking up to the door and ringing to doorbell. He stared up at the icesickles as he waited. Oh, what he would do for a nice cup of Peppermint tea right now. But he knew Alfred most likely wouldn't have any. The door opened.  
"Oh. Are you Alfred's friend?" It was a tiny little girl with deep sea-blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She looked a litle like Francis's sister..  
What was he thinking?! He had to get Francis out of his head. Why would he be thinking about him?!  
Shaking the thoughts from his head, he answered the girl.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm a bit late."

"AHAHAHAHA!"  
The signature American laugh exploded from the little girl, making Arthur jump a little from the sudden noise from the tiny little thing.

"A BIT?! PFFF...! HEY ALFRED, YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!" The girl was nearly screaming.

"What are you waiting for, get in here!"

The girl pulled him through the door by his wrist, tripping almost. She led him into a kitchen area, with a huge table littered with soda and chips, and don't forget the hamburgers. There was a huge Christmas tree, loaded with rainbow lights and silver tinsel. A flat screen TV blared some bad American television drama, while a group of people laughed and chatted about the past year.

"ALFRED, GET UP HERE! YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!"

"SOPHIE STOP SCREAMING, I'M COMIN'!"

Alfred was running full speed up the stairs, and at the sight of Arthur's face, his face exploded into the huge smile that only he could pull off. He nearly jumped on Arthur when he got up the stairs. Pulling him into a tight hug, he nudged his face into his neck, causing Arthur to blush slightly.

"Dude, Arthur! I missed you so much, man!"

Everyone was staring at them. Arthur nervously replied.

"Y-yeah, so did I! Its so nice to see you..."

Even though they had met up at a café the day before.  
They both knew they secretly had feelings for each other, but neither one could rile up the courage to admit it. So they were always trying to make hints or leave clues subliminally.  
They let go of eachother, and took a minute to walk down the stairs and into the basement, where a group of people were playing pool and drinking beer.  
As Arthur walked to a cluster of couches, he heard a quiet voice, and looked to his right.

"Hello, Arthur..." It was Matthew.

"Oh, hello." Arthur smiled.

The shy Canadian stared at him with lavander eyes, holding Kumajiiro close with his knees pulled close to his chest as well. He wore the same red hoodie as always, and socks with polar bears on them.  
Arthur sat next to Alfred, who sat staring, and occasionally yelling at his friends for yelling at eachother, or cheering for one.  
Alfred wore a white dress shirt, half tucked in. A vibrantly colored belt held up red skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging from the belt loops. His shoes were gold colored high-tops with the cuffs turned down. He wore a red and black striped blazer over the dress shirt, the white sleeves jutting out from the blazer's sleeves.

"Not too classy, not too casual... He's dressed like a madman." Arthur laughed quietly to himself, after thinking this.

"What's funny?" Alfred laughed, staring at the Brit who had not noticed that the American could see his green eyes trail down his body.  
Arthur realized Alfred was glaring at him, and his face turned pink.

"It's nothing..."

Alfred giggled.  
Arthur blushed a deeper shade of pink.

The party was long. And the four hours they spent together were loud, obnoxious, hamburger filled and wonderful.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!..."

"... Trois... Deux... Un..."

"HAPPPYYY NEWWW YEAAAAARRRRRR!"

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gonna take the first pee of the new year!" Before anyone noticed, Alfred ran to the bathroom, dragging Arthur along with him.

"Why are you taking me with you?!"

Before Alfred could answer him, they were both in the heavy candle smelling bathroom, with the door shut and locked.  
Alfred immediately pinned Arthur to the door and turned off the lights, leaving them both in the dim candle light.  
Staring into each others eyes, Alfred leaned his head closer to Arthur's, their lips nearly touching.

"I can't... Wait anymore..." Alfred stuttered quietly. Arthur could see the heavy blush on Alfred's face.

"A-Arthur..."

"Yes...?"

"I...love you..."

Arthur's heart fluttered.

"...Do you-"

Arthur cut him off by closing the gap between their lips.

Alfred broke the kiss and giggled.

"Can you stay the night...?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

Arthur felt his face get hotter.

"O-of course...! Its already morning..." He tried not to stutter.

"I know... Just making sure..." Alfred kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Arthur's thin frame, pulling him close.

They parted again, Arthur landing on the door with a loud thud. His stomach was doing backflips.

"Okay I really have to pee... So... Uhh..."

Arthur opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind him. Seeing his reflection in a hallway mirror made him realize how red his face was.

Then he realized how quiet it was. Everyone was still up another floor, doing their own thing. He heard a faint giggle escape from downstairs. Who could be down there?

"Hey Alfred, I'll be downstairs." Arthur said to Alfred through the door.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second..."

Curious, Arthur headed down the stairs.

As he turned the corner into the basement, he saw Matthew on the couch where he was sitting before, except Gilbert was there, pinning him to it while kissing his neck.

Matthew panicked at the sight of Arthur, and his face burned rose red.

Arthur ran up the stairs, crashing into Alfred as he turned into the hallway. Alfred caught Arthur into a hug so they wouldn't fall onto the floor, just in time.

"Woah dude, you ran up here like you saw a ghost! Is my house haunted?!"

A quiet giggle escaped from the stairwell.

"Who's down there...?" Arthur was curious now.

"Uhh.. Oh. Gilbert and Matthew are playing pool!" Arthur said loudly, hoping that the two would get the message.

Arthur knew if Alfred saw them like they were, his protective side over Matthew would come out and cause a scene. _A violent one_.

Gilbert understood, and quickly got off of Matthew and spread pool balls around the table and in the holes to make it seem like they had been playing. He gave Matthew a pool stick and one to himself. They stood around the table as Alfred and Arthur walked down the stairs.

"_Act like you know how to play..._" Gilbert said through his teeth to Matthew.

_**((I'LL UPDATE AGAIN LATER TONIGHT, SORRY FOR THE FREQUENT DELAYS, I WISH I COULD JUST FINISHH THISS CHAPPPTERR ALLREEAADDYYY! LAWLS. I love you people, thx for reading o3o ))**_


End file.
